1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved computing device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for security object enhancement and management.
2. Description of Related Art
Passwords are used universally to control access to everything from computer resources to bank accounts, burglar alarms, automobiles, television viewing, and the like. Known passwords consist of simple text strings that a user must enter in order to obtain access to a secured item. The entered password is typically checked against the password stored to determine a match. If the entered password and the stored password match, access is granted.
There are many methods used to create passwords, ranging from assigning fixed and constant strings that must be memorized by the user to more elaborate methods allowing the user to recall a password string using a hint phrase, for example. Based on common human factors and tendencies for simplicity in recalling a password, a user may use a familiar but secret text string such as a family tradition, an important date, or even a common word from a dictionary.
Mechanisms for managing passwords must be programmed into the applications with which they are associated. That is, there must be a program external to the password that is used to authenticate the password, check to see if the password is about to expire, and determine the access granted. As a result, every single item, such as a web site, a computer resource, a bank account, a burglar alarm, and the like, must have password management operations coded into them to process and authenticate a specific type of password content. Therefore, the user has no control over how the password is to be used by the password management operations. Moreover, the owner/operator of the item with which the password management operations are associated must make changes directly to the code of the password management operations if she wishes to change the way in which passwords are used.
Furthermore, each item typically can only accept a single type of password content. Thus, there is very little freedom on the part of the user to define her own password, password content type, and how the password is to be used. Moreover, there is little freedom, due to the expense and effort required to modify password management operations, on the part of the owner/operator to allow different types of password contents and different usage of passwords. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for password enhancement and management in which users and owner/operators are provided greater freedom in defining passwords and the manner in which the passwords are used.